


Monster King Munches Madison: A Vore Story

by PerilStories2020



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eaten alive, F/M, Fatal Vore, Female Prey, Humiliation, Licking, Male predator, Non-Consensual, Panties, Pantsing, Public Humiliation, Soft Vore, Vore, mentions of human sacrifice, swallowed whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerilStories2020/pseuds/PerilStories2020
Summary: Six months after the Battle of Boston, mankind has begun to rebuild and peaceful coexistence with the Titans seems within reach - until an uncharacteristically hostile Godzilla leads the earth's giant monsters in an all out attack against humanity! As the atomic leviathan lays waste to Los Angeles, young Madison Russell hopes to use a rebuilt ORCA to soothe the savage beast...but instead she only stimulates his appetite! Will Maddie escape the maw of the monster king, or will she become a mere morsel to his insatiable hunger?
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/Madison Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Monster King Munches Madison: A Vore Story

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Deviantart already, but figured I might want to post it here as well. 
> 
> I would guess that there's a much smaller audience for this sort of thing on Ao3, but I hope at least a few of you will get some enjoyment out of this!

_December 2019_

_Los Angeles, California, USA_

Madison Russell stood atop a hill overlooking downtown Los Angeles. She looked on in horror as massive clouds of smoke rose from the hulks of burning buildings along the city’s waterfront and blackened the sky. 

The fourteen-year old girl wore a leather bomber jacket over a nondescript gray hoodie, unzipped to reveal her favorite Boston Red Sox t-shirt. Her slender legs were clad in a pair of dark and slightly baggy blue jeans, tucked into a pair of sturdy but loosely laced black leather work boots -almost exactly the same outfit she had worn that fateful day in Boston just a few short months ago. On Maddie’s back was a heavy green rucksack; inside was the only hope of saving mankind.

Before her eyes a vision of total chaos unfolded as Los Angeles was gripped by a primal panic. Swarms of refugees clogged the highways; many had abandoned their cars and were now fleeing on foot. In the other direction a stream of military vehicles surged towards the center of the carnage; tanks, trucks, armored vehicles, self-propelled artillery. The sky above was abuzz with military helicopters, and the sound of distant explosions and gunfire filled the air. Occasionally fighter jets would come screaming in on attack runs, letting loose a barrage of missiles before peeling off and screaming away just as fast as they had come in. For the time being, the city’s skyscrapers stood, but several had suffered damage - some were on fire, while others were missing large chunks from their upper levels.

And there on the horizon _he_ stood. A living black mountain of flesh and reptilian armor wading slowly through urban sprawl that only reached his ankles in height, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. His footfalls shook the very earth as he advanced, his blazing eyes narrowed in a purposeful grimace. His long and powerful tail swept across the ground behind him, wiping out smaller buildings and suburban housing as if they were but an afterthought.

Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, had come to turn the City of Angels into a burning Hell.

Madison watched as a squadron of Viper attack helicopters mounted an attack on Godzilla, blasting at his titanic form with autocannon fire as they darted through the air like a swarm of enraged bees defending their hive against a raging bear.Blooms of smoke and fire arose as missiles detonated against the monster’s armored hide. For a while Godzilla bore the attacks of the helicopters stoically as he continued moving forward, completely unfazed as ordnance designed to shred through tanks bounced and shattered against his scales. Then a well-aimed barrage of rockets hit him square in the face, obscuring his head behind a cloud of black smoke and bringing the giant to a halt. The smoke cleared, revealing Godzilla had been totally unharmed - but his expression had changed to one of pure rage, teeth bared in a vengeful snarl.

A ghostly blue glow - Cherenkov light - began to emanate from the spines at the very tip of his tail. The phosphorescent light travelled up his back, setting his row of massive, jagged dorsal fins alight. A low electric hum filled the air, growing louder and louder until finally every spine on Godzilla’s back and even his eyes themselves glowed and crackled with power.

The helicopter pilots must have realized what was about to happen, as the Vipers immediately broke off their attack and began evasive maneuvers. But it was already too late; Godzilla exhaled and from his jaws came a blast of white-hot radioactive energy, the light from his fins bathing the city in an ethereal blue glow. The first helicopter the beam struck vanished in a terrible flash, totally obliterated by the nuclear flame. Godzilla continued to fire, sweeping the beam from side to side to catch more of the fleeing aircraft in it’s deadly embrace. After a few more horrible seconds of sustained fire, the glow faded and Godzilla’s jaws slammed shut as he cut off his beam.

With just one blast of his atomic breath Godzilla had wiped out nearly half of the attacking helicopters. The remaining helicopters pulled back, flying in crazed and frantic patterns in a desperate attempt to avoid a second blast of nuclear hellfire. As soon as the helicopters had vanished from sight a battery of tanks and artillery opened up on the monster, but their shells and missiles were just as ineffective as those of the helicopters before.

Maddie found she could not bear to watch any more. People were dying, and if she didn’t put a stop to this soon many more would be killed. Taking a deep breath, the young tomboy steeled herself for the task ahead and set off to save the world.

______________

It had all happened so fast. Not three days ago everything had been normal; the Titans had been mostly docile with no signs of aggressive or abnormal behavior. After the events of six months ago, where Godzilla had slain his ancient arch nemesis - the extraterrestrial three-headed dragon King Ghidorah - in what was now widely called the Battle of Boston, the nuclear leviathan had quickly resettled into his role as the Alpha Titan and had been doing all he could to ward the other kaiju away from human population centers. MONARCH - the formerly classified international agency created to defend mankind from Titans - maintained a watchful eye, working to help humanity adapt to this brave new world and prepare for any potential future attacks.It was all but a formality though; Godzilla seemed to have things well under control all by himself.

Meanwhile, Madison had spent the past few months living with her father Mark in Castle Bravo, MONARCH’s primary base located just off the coast of Bermuda.Despite the fact that Mark was now Maddie’s sole guardian after the death of her mother Emma in Boston, he was hardly able to raise her as a normal parent would. Dealing with all the aftereffects of the Mass Awakening -more than twenty million dead across the world, whole nations and ecosystems laid to waste, and the entire world order completely upended by the wrath of the Titans - meant it was next to impossible for Mark to take any real time off of work.

Luckily MONARCH leadership had been sympathetic. Many of them were quite familiar with the Russell family. They had mourned with Mark and Emma when their son Andrew had been killed in 2014, leaving young Maddie an only child. They had suffered alongside the Russells when a bereaved Mark had succumbed to alcoholism and left MONARCH shortly afterwards, his marriage with Emma falling apart. And now, despite how Emma had betrayed them all - collaborating with ecoterrorists, unleashing Ghidorah, and kick-starting the Mass Awakening that had nearly destroyed the Earth - MONARCH grieved once more alongside Mark and Madison, for the wife and mother the Russells had lost and for the good person Emma had once been.

So an arrangement had been made. Madison was allowed to stay alongside her father in Castle Bravo’s living quarters on the weekends, while during the week she attended a boarding high school in Bermuda just a few miles onshore. It wasn’t a perfect solution and there had been a few hiccups along the way, but for the time being it was functional. For her part, Maddie had largely been allowed to roam freely throughout the base, with the exception of a select few highly classified areas. Aside from a few grumblers most MONARCH employees and attached military personnel didn’t really mind Maddie’s presence in their midst; most already knew the young teen as a result of Emma bringing her daughter along on most of her research trips, while Maddie was familiar enough with MONARCH protocol to know when to stay out of their way.

However, during her stay at Castle Bravo Madison had developed an increased interest in Titans. More specifically she had developed an increased interest in the Titan that called the waters around Castle Bravo his home: the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. Maddie had long been fascinated by the Titans - being raised by a pair of Titan researchers it had been almost inevitable that she would develop an interest in the creatures as well- but this was different. After the events of Boston she had felt a strange connection towards the Monster King. Late on Saturday nights she would sneak into Castle Bravo’s observation deck. If no one was there, she would sit and watch him as he silently patrolled the depths, pressed against the glass like a little kid at the aquarium.

But after a while, that simply wasn’t enough for Madison. She wanted desperately to communicate with Godzilla in whatever way she could. So in secret she had constructed her own version of the ORCA, the device her late mother had used to bring the world to it’s knees. In many respects it was much cruder than the machine her parents had invented together - essentially just a beefed-up laptop and some extra speakers - but despite it’s primitive construction Maddie’s ORCA was capable of performing nearly all the tasks her mother’s more advanced model had been...in theory, at least. She never had a chance to really test it out; the danger of being caught by MONARCH (or worse, her father) was too great. Nevertheless it was an amazing achievement for someone her age; especially if one considers the fact that she constructed her device in secret with relatively limited resources.

However, all the technical talent in the world would not save Madison from her fate ...

______________

After months of frantic activity things had finally begun to calm down at Castle Bravo. The Titans had settled into predictable patterns and in turn MONARCH’s duties had become comfortable and routine. Mark was finally able to clear his schedule enough to spend some decent time with his daughter. And just in time, too; with Christmas around the corner Maddie’s uncle Luke had invited her and her father to stay with his family at their home in Los Angeles over the holidays.

Unfortunately at the last minute Mark had to fly out to Indonesia with his colleague Dr. Ilene Chen, an attractive Chinese woman of about forty who was MONARCH’s resident mythology expert and Mothra specialist (Maddie suspected her father was dating Ilene but prudently had not pried) to inspect a newly discovered Titan egg of unknown origin. Not wanting to ruin Maddie’s Christmas however, Mark had allowed the his young daughter to make the flight from Bermuda to Los Angeles as an unaccompanied minor.Maddie had been a bit upset that her father wouldn’t be able to come to LA with her, but Mark had reassured his daughter that his work in Indonesia would be finished quickly; he would arrive in Los Angeles in time for them to spend Christmas and New Year’s together.

So Maddie had made the nearly ten-hour flight to Los Angeles. Uncle Luke and his family had greeted her warmly at LAX, but as soon as they had brought her home and shown her to her room the poor jet-lagged girl had almost immediately collapsed on her bed and spent most of the next day sleeping. Her sleep was deep and untroubled - and why shouldn’t it have been? Man and monster were at peace and all seemed well with the world.

And then in a blink of an eye it had all changed. Shortly after Maddie’s flight had left Bermuda, Godzilla had suddenly disappeared from his usual hunting grounds around Castle Bravo. This was not totally without precedent - indeed, Godzilla was known to drop off the radar from time to time as he utilized the great subterranean passageways beneath the Earth’s crust to quickly travel across large distances. But once he surfaced on the other side of the world in the middle of the Pacific a day later, everything had gone straight to Hell.

Almost immediately Godzilla had attacked a Chinese nuclear submarine with uncharacteristic savagery, tearing the vessel apart to feast on the radiation contained within the vessel’s reactor and armament of ballistic missiles. Not a single member of the doomed sub’s crew had survived the monster’s onslaught. Shortly afterwards Godzilla had absolutely annihilated an American carrier strike group that had responded to the sub’s distress signal. Of the nearly 7500 servicemen and women aboard eleven ships, less than 800 had survived and all the ships - boasting some of the most impressive firepower the US Navy had to offer - had been reduced to molten heaps of radioactive slag on the sea floor. Subsequent attempts by the Navy and Air Force to halt Godzilla’s rampage had ended in similarly costly failures as the giant radioactive reptile burned a path across the Pacific, incinerating anyone or anything foolish enough to cross his path.

It hadn’t taken long for the other Titans to follow their king’s lead. Soon they all had launched their own attacks against mankind, absolutely devastating a world that was still trying to recover from the first Mass Awakening just six months prior. Maddie tried desperately to contact her father as chaos unfurled around the globe, to no avail - she could only hope that he was okay. Her relatives were glued to the television, watching in horror as millions fled from burning cities once again while militaries tried without success to halt the onslaught of the Titans - an onslaught as sudden as it was unexplained.

But Madison had a theory. In her time at Castle Bravo she had become quite familiar with Godzilla and had in all found him to be a gentle and intelligent creature, one that would not attack unless provoked and would often go out of his way to avoid harming humans. Something had to be making him do this - probably another plot by Jonah Alan, the ecoterrorist that had radicalized her mother and masterminded the first Mass Awakening. If she was right, she might be able to calm Godzilla down - and once he had been calmed, the other Titans would surely follow their king in peace as they now did in war. Thankfully Maddie had brought her ORCA along when she had flown to LA, just in case -airport security had assumed it was just a laptop and not the potential WMD it truly was. She had a plan and the tools on hand to resolve this crisis - now she just needed to get her ORCA close enough to Godzilla for her plan to work.

Ultimately fate had made things easy for Madison. She would not need to get to Godzilla - instead, _he_ was coming to _her_. The news reported that nearly all of the expert’s projections had the kaiju king making landfall in Los Angeles. Hours before Godzilla was supposed to arrive on LA’s shores, Maddie had helped her relatives prepare to evacuate, then slipped out into the night, leaving only a vague note explaining that she was “doing what she had to do” and urging them not to look for her. 

Now here she was, sprinting like a madwoman through the abandoned streets of L.A. - one girl on a mission to save mankind.

______________

After what had seemed like hours, Madison had finally made her way through the war-torn city to arrive in LA’s downtown section. She ran down the streets, staring up at the skyscrapers that stood tall all around her. Because of her ORCA’s relatively weak signal, she needed to find one that was roughly as tall as Godzilla himself - give or take a few dozen feet or so- for her plan to work. Some she rejected as too tall, while others seemed too short. Finally, tired from running and fed up with trying to pick the perfect building, she came across one that seemed good enough and decided that would be where she made her stand.

She entered the deserted lobby and made her way to the elevator, which to her pleasant surprise she found was still in working order - she had not relished the idea of climbing dozens of flights of stairs, especially not while trying to heft the ORCA around in her backpack. She rode the elevator to the topmost floor; there she quickly found a service stairway and made her way to the roof. Now nearly thirty stories in the air she once again had a perfect view of the destruction that had befallen the city below. Much of the city near the waterfront had been reduced to rubble, and fires blazed out of control across the landscape. In the distance, Godzilla advanced unfazed through an unrelenting barrage of artillery.

Images flashed through Maddie’s head: San Francisco and Boston. Two cities that had once been thriving, bustling metropolises full of life; cities she had grown up in and called her home, . Then the Titans had come, and now San Francisco was an abandoned wasteland of fallen skyscrapers being reclaimed by nature while nothing was left of Boston but a smoldering crater. All the lives lost, all the families destroyed, _her brother, her mother -_ Maddie closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. If she focused now, she might be able to prevent any more people from suffering the same tragedies that had befallen her family.

With shaking hands, Maddie readied the ORCA. She had already cued up a special mix of her own make that she was certain would soothe the savage beast. The base was Godzilla’s own frequency, specifically what MONARCH had identified as his “deescalation” vocalizations - a sub-audible rumble he used to communicate that he meant no harm. This was blended with the sweet and calming trills of Mothra, the “Queen of the Monsters” herself. The enormous insect had once shared a unique symbiotic relationship with Godzilla’s species in order to survive the harsh radioactive environment of the infant Earth. As a result, her calls had been observed to have an all but tranquilizing effect on the great lizard; an effect Maddie hoped to replicate. The final ingredient was a recording of Maddie’s own voice cooing soft and wordless sweet nothings - a similar technique to what her own mother had used to create the mix that had calmed the larval Mothra in China right before the Mass Awakening had begun.

“Please, God, let this work...” Madison crossed her fingers as she activated the device. Almost immediately loud squeal of distortion screeched through the speakers. Maddie instinctively covered her ears at the noise, but thought better of it and quickly began pressing buttons, frantically trying to adjust her ORCA to it’s correct settings.

In the distance Godzilla roared in anger as another volley of high explosive shells exploded harmlessly (but aggravatingly) against his scutes. He wanted nothing but to incinerate the pathetic human war-machines that vexed him so, but they were firing from well outside visual range. He looked around, searching for some target to vent his rage upon. Soon he spotted a lone Abrams tank that had become stuck in the wreckage of a ruined house several thousand yards away. The crew of the trapped tank scattered for their lives as Godzilla stomped over, his gargantuan stride clearing the distance in no time. The Titan let loose a savage growl and raised his immense clawed foot to crush the offending machine just as a man would squish a cockroach.

Suddenly a loud and unpleasant buzzing filled Godzilla’s ears. He turned his head in the direction of the irritating noise and growled, eyes narrowing as he surveyed the distant skyline. Unable to immediately pinpoint thesource of his aggravation, Godzilla brought his raised foot slamming to the ground to express his frustration, the earth-quaking stomp just barely missing the trapped tank. The human war-machine was now forgotten: the kaiju king’s ire was now solely focused on whatever was making that god-awful racket.

On the ground, the tank crew emerged from their hiding places and watched as Godzilla marched away, the sound of his titanic footfalls fading in intensity as the monster stomped deliberately towards the distant towers of downtown LA. The Marines breathed a collective sigh of relief, each man thanking whatever power he worshipped that the monster king’s wrath had been redirected away from themselves and toward a different target, before returning to the task of freeing their vehicle.

______________

“No, no, no....please work...please don’t do this to me...” Maddie fretted as she frantically adjusted her signal’s frequency. She was so engrossed in fiddling with the ORCA that she scarcely noticed that Godzilla’s distant earth-shaking footsteps were no longer so distant - in fact, they were growing closer and closer, causing the building itself to vibrate with an ever-increasing intensity. Even so, Maddie paid it no mind - her work was too important.

Finally after much trial and error Maddie was able to pinpoint the cause of the ORCA’s issues and quickly made the proper adjustments to correct them.The harsh buzzing ceased and a soft and calming thrumming began to emanate from the ORCA’s speakers, filling the air like sweet and melodious music. Maddie whooped with you and pumped her fist in celebration.

“Yes!” Maddie cried.“Now, let’s just hope ...” she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up, blanching with shock as she found herself staring at a wall of gray scutes. Her gaze traveled higher, her eyes drifting over armor-plated scales, gigantic gills that heaved with every gargantuan breath, a cavernous mouth lined with teeth like stalactites, until finally Maddie was staring into the fiery orange eyes of Godzilla himself. His gaze was focused directly on the young girl before him, but his head was tilted to the side in an unmistakable expression of confusion.

“H-hey, big guy...” Maddie said, waving awkwardly at the gigantic reptile. A small but very vocal part of her mind wanted to run for her life, but another part of her feared that such sudden movement would only piss Godzilla off. It was this latter thought that ultimately won out; Madison stood still as a statue, praying that Godzilla would eventually lose interest in her.

Unfortunately, Godzilla was in fact quite interested in the young human female that now stood before him. He had come to find and destroy the source of his irritation, but instead he had found this tiny girl, small even by the standards of her minuscule species.She was standing alone atop one of the taller human structures of this city - not _the_ tallest ones, the ones that dwarfed even Godzilla’s 400-foot frame - one that stood at about the level of his chest. She was holding some sort of contraption, from which radiated waves of calming sound that had totally replaced the obnoxious buzzinghe had heard earlier.

The girl was clearly afraid, yet she stood unmoving, quite literally staring straight in the face of danger. Godzilla was puzzled. Why would such a little human female face him alone like this? Why was she using this device that made such oddly soothing noises instead of the weapons the other humans had used against him? He leaned down to get a better look.

Maddie broke into a cold sweat as the monster king lowered his enormous head towards her. She unconsciously began to back away as his massive snout grew ever closer, until finally she tripped and fell backwards, dropping the ORCA and landing right on her ass. She was unhurt - not even a single bruise on her dainty derriere - but the shock of the fall elicited a surprised squeal from the poor girl. She looked up once more and found herself staring directly at Godzilla’s gigantic snout, now mere feet away. Two enormous and fiery eyes stared down at her from over it’s squared bulk, regarding Maddie with an expression of…amusement?

Godzilla was indeed amused by the poor girl’s panicked clumsiness as he examined her more closely. A fit and slender figure, smooth white skin, dark fluffy hair, and soft brown eyes…for a human, this girl was very pleasing to look at. The kaiju king let out a low and calming rumble of his own to match the frequencies that were still emanating from the ORCA. Maddie cautiously reached out and touched Godzilla on his snout, letting out a shivery little gasp as she felt his rough, hard scales against the fair skin of her palm. She was awestruck as she lightly stroked his nose, her delicate fingers tracing over armored plating that had withstood the slashing of massive claws and the heat of nuclear explosions.

_I can’t believe it,_ she thought, breathless with wonder. _Godzilla’s actually letting me pet him...and even weirder, I think he likes it..._

Godzilla closed his eyes and let out another rumble, this one sounding more pleasurable than the last. It was almost as if he was purring, like some sort of scaly 100,000-ton radioactive house cat. The resultant mental image caused Maddie to break out in a fit of giggles. It was almost enough to make her forget what a dangerous creature Godzilla really was.

Indeed, Godzilla was enjoying having his snout stroked by such a cute young girl. It reminded him of ages long gone, when the ancient humans had worshipped him as a god. Every year before the fishing season began Godzilla’s followers had sought to gain his favor, knowing he would keep them safe from the horrors beneath the waves. So they had brought the finest of their daughters before their deity, young and virginal girls like the one who now stood before him. As the memories returned to Godzilla, he began to regard Madison in a somewhat different light. He had to wonder…would she…?

Without warning Godzilla’s massive pink tongue slid out from between his jagged, monstrously huge teeth and gave Madison a big wet lick that left the poor girl absolutely drenched from head to toe in his saliva. For a moment, Maddie stood shocked; then, she began to laugh. She hardly cared that her clothes were soaked in slobber; she had just done something that everyone had thought impossible! She had tamed the king of the Titans!

_He likes me!_ Maddie thought, exuberant that her plan had paid off. _He really likes me!_

And in a sense, she wasn’t wrong.

**_She had tasted even better than he had expected._ **

Without warning Godzilla reared up to his full height once more, looking down on Maddie with an unreadable expression. This sudden change in behavior left Maddie confused. Had she done something to upset him? Was the military about to resume their attack? Was he reacting to the presence of another Titan nearby?

Then out of the corner of Maddie’s eye one of Godzilla’s giant clawed hands appeared, rising from the side of the building and reaching down to her. Maddie fell to the floor, barely even having time to scream as Godzilla’s huge digits closed around her, tearing through the rooftop beneath. Maddie screamed even louder as she was lifted into the air, bits of rubble sliding from between Godzilla’s fingertips to the ground below.One of these pieces landed atop the ORCA’s center console. While her mother’s more sturdily constructed ORCA may have been able to survive such an impact, Maddie’s crude knockoff version could not. The machine was smashed to bits in a shower of sparks, the speakers sputtered with distortion for a moment before falling silent forever.

Even if Maddie had been able to register that her greatest accomplishment had just been destroyed, she wouldn’t have cared; she had far bigger worries at the moment. The poor girl was now clutched firmly in Godzilla’s grasp. Only her head and the top half of her torso were visible jutting from the top of his tightly-clenched fist; her hands were pinned to her sides by the great lizard’s vise-like grip. Godzilla lifted her up to eye level to better examine his prize.

“Wha-what are you doing? Let me go!” Maddie cried, wriggling her shoulders in a desperate (and foolish) attempt to break free, but it was no use. For his part, Godzilla continued to simply stare at her, his breathing heavy, slimy drool dripping from his gaping jaws, eyes blazing with…

Once more Maddie turned white as a sheet. She now recognized the expression written across Godzilla’s face.

_Hunger_.

Madison screamed in terror as Godzilla’s cavernous mouth opened wide, his man-sized and razor-sharp teeth glinting wickedly as they reflected the light of the setting sun. Visions of those titanic fangs impaling her, crushing her, and rendering her into a bloody pulp within seconds filled Maddie with an absolute and all consuming primal dread. As that horrendous and impossibly huge maw descended upon her she shut her eyes and let out a guttural scream of pure terror. 

Fortunately, Maddie would be spared the horror of such a gruesome death. Unfortunately, the fate actually in store for the young girl would not be so mercifully quick…

_________

_… am I dead?_

After a couple of seconds, Maddie decided that if she was able to ask herself that question then she must not be dead. The air felt warm and wet, and she gagged as a foul stench like fetid seawater and rotting meat nearly overwhelmed her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into darkness, the only source of light filtering in from gaps in-between the massive teeth on either side of her...wait, teeth? With dawning horror, Maddie realized that she was wedged headfirst in a gap between Godzilla’s teeth, just barely wide enough to for her to fit.

Maddie had expected to be bitten in half or even totally reduced to a red paste when Godzilla’s enormous jaws had snapped shut. Instead the great reptile had gently closed his maw around her midsection, taking care not to harm the young girl with his spear-like teeth.Now Maddie’s legs and rear dangled limply from between Godzilla’s teeth, her hands pinned tightly to her hips by his gargantuan fangs; her top half was entirely inside his mouth.

Despite her desperate situation, a tiny gleam of hope shone through for Maddie. If Godzilla hadn’t killed her already, he must have intentionally spared her life. Maybe he was just trying to carry her someplace safe in his mouth, like how crocodiles carried their young? In any case, she needed to get out of Godzilla’s mouth at the first possible opportunity - even if he wasn’t going to eat her, she didn’t want him to swim off with her to some remote island or undersea cavern where she would have no chance of escaping back to civilization.

“H-hey Goji...” Maddie called timidly into the darkness, her voice calm but shaking. “Could you please let me go? I don’t really want you to take me away from here, and I’m way too small for you to eat…I hope…” She said this last bit half-jokingly - despite her circumstances she hadn’t yet lost her sense of humor. She didn’t expect

What happened next both astounded and horrified Maddie. The poor girl had known that the very thought that this immense beast could not only heard her plea but actually understand and comprehend it was absolutely preposterous - and yet Godzilla responded. Maddie’s hope faded fast as she felt herself move in tandem with Godzilla’s head as it shook it slowly from left to right. His meaning was immediately clear: **_no._ **

“GOJI! PLEASE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU BIG UGLY FAT FU-MMMMPH!” Maddie was cut off as Godzilla’s huge tongue enveloped her upper body, smothering her cries for a moment as the monster relished the flavor of her warm face and soft hair. The tongue withdrew and Maddie barely had time to spit out a glob of the kaiju’s rancid-tasting saliva (oh God his spit his _tongue_ had been _in her mouth_ she had just been _frenched by Godzilla_ ) before the tongue returned for another taste, coating her in a thick layer of slime as it lapped greedily over the young teen’s upper body. She flailed and kicked her legs madly in a mindless effort to escape but only succeeded in kicking off her boots, which quietly tumbled to the ground hundreds of feet below. Maddie barely even noticed, continuing to kick her feet (now clad in only a pair of sweaty white tube socks) in her fruitless attempt to resist the inevitable.

Without warning Godzilla began to shake his immense head from side to side as a dog would shake a piece of meat in his jaws. Madison squealed in absolute panic and pumped her legs even harder, trying desperately to free herself. In her panic, she did not notice as her baggy jeans began to slide down her hips. The combination of Godzilla’s thrashing and Maddie’s flailing caused her pants to slide further and further down her legs with every motion, exposing her tiny white cotton panties to the world. Finally Madison kicked them off from around her ankles, and they slowly fluttered to join her boots on the ground. Except for her panties and her socks, Maddie was now bare from the waist down.

Godzilla stopped thrashing, having achieved his desired outcome: the girl’s disgusting denim coverings were gone, exposing her delicious creamy-white legs. As Maddie’s dizziness from being shaken about subsided and she felt the cool breeze and Godzilla’s hot breath on her bare legs and backside, she realized immediately what had happened, and a embarrassed blush spread across her face.

_Damn it_ , she thought. _Knew I should have worn a belt…_

Maddie found herself feeling quite self-conscious as she realized how exposed she was. Her tight white panties - which, she noted with distaste, showed off much more of her hips and ass than she had realized - had been exposed for the world to see. Making matters worse they were riding up in an increasingly uncomfortable wedgie, meaning even more of her cute little butt was being revealed by the second. Maddie tried desperately to move her pinned hands so she could pull the hem of her shirt down over her behind to maintain what little modesty she had left, or even just pull her bunched-up panties out of her poor, pained posterior - but it was no use.She hoped no one would see her like this, that she would be too small against Godzilla’s hulking form for anyone to notice what the great beast had in his mouth.

But of course people would see, she realized. Military drones and targeting cameras for a vast array of weapon systems must have seen her; she could think of no other reason the bombardment had stopped. Even worse, every news organization in the world was broadcasting non-stop coverage of Godzilla’s rampage. Worst of all, there were likely plenty of ordinary civilians who were recording the kaiju’s assault as well, with everything from their phones to top-of-the-line camcorders. Cameras would be trained on Godzilla from every angle. And as they all zoomed in on his face in an effort to determine what had drawn his attention enough for him to stop his attack viewers around the globe would inevitably see Madison’s flailing bare legs and tight panties - which were currently riding further and further up her behind as she squirmed hopelessly in the great lizard’s jaws, exposing more and more of her sweet little ass to a worldwide audience - jutting from between the Titan’s teeth. Some perv out there was probably even enjoying the show, she realized; the very thought was absolutely humiliating, and added yet another layer of injustice to her current predicament.

As she came to terms with the fact that she would die without dignity, Madison could only hope that her father wasn’t watching. He had already lost a son and that loss had nearly ruined him. Maddie she knew that if her father saw his daughter - his only surviving child - being swallowed whole on live television it would just be too much for him to bear. 

Suddenly Godzilla yanked his head back violently and opened his jaws, tossing Madison into the air. She barely had time to scream as she spun head over heels, briefly suspended in midair hundreds of feet off the ground, before she landed face-down on Godzilla’s tongue and his jaws snapped shut around her once more.

“Ew...” Maddie pushed herself up on her elbows. She had landed right on the tip of his tongue and was now staring directly into the back of his throat, the great gaping gullet she now knew she would find herself sliding down soon. Before the full terrifying weight of that thought could sink in Maddie was suddenly forced up until she was pressed against the roof of his mouth, so tightly squeezed that she could barely breathe. Godzilla’s tongue began to move back and forth, grinding the poor girl further into the fleshy ceiling of the monster’s cavernous maw.

Oh God, he was _savoring_ her. The realization sent a chill through Maddie as she was further squished against the Titan’s palate. Madison felt her shirt ride up, revealing her pale smooth stomach, kept flat and toned by frequent exercise. She yelped as Godzilla’s tongue pressed directly against her young abs, his rough taste buds scraping against her smooth and supple skin. Her shirt lifted yet higher, bunching around her shoulders; Maddie screeched with indignity as Godzilla tasted yet more of her exposed young flesh. Then the very tip of his tongue curled between her legs, and Maddie’s cheeks burned with absolute shame as she felt it’s muscular firmness pressing against her groin, his warm saliva seeping through the thin barrier of her cotton panties. She stifled a moan as she felt the very tip of his tongue licking her cute little ass like a piece of candy, absolutely lathering it with his warm spittle as he enjoyed it’s taste and texture, his ministrations threatening to tear her soaked cotton undergarments

“Y-you…you big fucking pervert!” Maddie screamed as around her, she felt more than heard Godzilla let out a pleased rumble; evidently the King of the Monsters liked what he was tasting.

“You…bastard….” Maddie panted. Light returned as Godzilla’s massive maw opened once more. In seconds Madison found herself in midair as the kaiju king’s tongue extended from between his teeth, her half-dressed form lying right on the tip, legs dangling over either side. Further and further it went - Godzilla’s tongue was much, much longer than had anyone realized, Madison thought - until Madison could see Godzilla’s eyes regarding her over end of his immense snout.

He wanted to see her, Maddie realized - but why? Had this all been a game of sorts - one now mercifully over? Was he checking to see if she was okay and was now going to let her go? Or was he just having one last look at her ( _to mock her? to admire her? to remember her by? to savor her fear?_ ) before he swallowed her whole?

“Please don’t eat me,” Maddie begged. It was all she could do. She stared pleadingly into Godzilla’s flaming orange eyes, but his expression was unreadable. “Please, don’t do this. I know you think I taste good, but you can’t do this, oh God, please Goji don’t -“

And then Godzilla tilted his head back, and Maddie screamed as she slid down the full length of the monster’s tongue towards his wide and gaping gullet. She tried to slow her descent, pushing against the tongue’s soft and slimy surface with her hands but she could not fight gravity. Down she went, tears flowing down her face, once more getting absolutely drenched by the great lizard’s spittle. Madison saw light for the last time and then with a sound like a thunderclap Godzilla slammed his great jaws shut, snuffing out the sun forever. Poor Madison would spend her final moments in total darkness.

_______

Godzilla let out a contented rumble and lazily licked his chops. The young human female had been simply delicious. Such a small and insignificant morsel could never satisfy his hunger, but Maddie’s flavor was beyond compare with anything else he had eaten in the last millennium and he had made sure to savor every little bit of her before he had gulped her down. But the fun wasn’t quite over yet. Now Godzilla would enjoy the sensation of Madison wriggling and writhing down his gullet as the tasty tomboy struggled fruitlessly against her fate.

_________

Inside, Madison could not see. It was pitch black within the King of the Monsters, and she had no source of light - not that it would have mattered, she knew where she was going. But she could hear everything - his titanic, pulsing heartbeat, the radioactive blood flowing through his huge veins like mighty rivers, each of his vocalizations vibrating through the whole of his being and shaking her deep within his throat. Far beneath her in the yawning dark she could hear his immense stomach churning, gurgling, growling as it eagerly awaited her arrival, like the gaping mouth of Hell itself awaiting damned souls to be cast into it’s depths.

She realized that was sliding down a nearly vertical incline, and that the only reason she did not simply fall into the stinking blackness below was that Godzilla’s saliva was nearly as viscous as Vaseline. Instead Maddie slid slowly downward, every inch coating her with an increasingly thick layer of slimy, sticky, syrupy spit. All the poor girl could do was writhe in agony and weep bitter tears at the unfairness of it all.

And now in the darkness Maddie’s panties finally gave up the ghost. As the young girl continued her slow slide down Godzilla’s throat, her tiny little panties began to slide down her hips, soon leaving her lower half entirely bare. After all the humiliation Madison had suffered through today she had thought she couldn’t have been more mortified; but as her panties slid down her legs, past her ankles, and into oblivion, as she felt the hot wet muscular firmness of Godzilla’s esophageal walls rub against her bare groin her cheeks burned with such shame she could almost see a faint red glow in the blackness.

Despite her crippling fear and embarrassment, Madison reflected on her current circumstances. Just half an hour ago, she had been a girl with bright prospects before her - the daughter of two accomplished scientists, a prodigy that had inherited some of the best of her parent’s abilities. A girl who despite only being fourteen could be considered one of the world’s leading experts on Titan behavior and bioacoustics. A girl on a mission to save the world - a feat she had helped accomplish once before and, despite doubts and uncertainties, felt she could accomplish again.

Now all that was gone. Now she was slowly sliding towards her imminent doom, down the gullet of a gigantic radiation-eating behemoth from the darkest depths of prehistory. Well, maybe radiation-eating wasn’t entirely accurate - he also seemed to have quite the appetite for scantily-clad young girls, as Madison had now discovered the hard way. Now she was nothing but food, but not even food that would sate Godzilla’s immense appetite. Maddie was not a meal and could barely even be considered a snack. She was nothing but a morsel for the monster king - an insignificant and unfulfilling scrap that would soon be forgotten, like a single Skittle or M&M.

Silently Madison resigned herself to her fate. Her struggling - which had been largely a vain and token effort anyway - finally ceased. She now accepted would die alone in the dark, eaten alive by a monster she had foolishly thought could be her friend. She would die humiliated, violated, without any dignity, and worst of all totally bare from the waist down. Now she was passive and motionless and offered no resistance as she slid towards her inevitable end. Deeper and deeper she went, into oblivion, into total blackness, into...

________

As his snack’s struggles finally faded as she passed from esophagus to stomach, Godzilla let out a pleased rumble. How _good_ Maddie had tasted! It had been so long since he had eaten something so delicious. Girls like Madison had once willingly flung themselves into his open maw, seeking his blessings for their people. Such beautiful young human females…he had developed a taste for them, and eagerly awaited the seasonal sacrificial ceremonies his worshippers held in his honor.

Sometimes, though, he would develop cravings. He just couldn’t help himself; to limit himself to such a delicacy only once a season would be a crime. So from time to time he would snatch a girl as she bathed in the sea, pluck a pretty shepherdess from a field as she tended to her flock, or devour a damsel as she sashayed through the streets of his worshipper’s great central cities. 

Once he had even swallowed a curvaceous priestess-queen as she addressed her subjects, the crowd cheering in rapturous glee as their god plucked their beloved empress from the steps of her great palace and devoured her before their very eyes.The ill-fated queen’s daughter had then inherited her late mother’s throne, and would go on to lead her empire in great wars of conquest before she too had fallen victim to the hunger of her voracious patron deity. His worshippers did not object; to the contrary they saw it as a sign of favor, that the girls he devoured would become his brides in the next world, and saw the power their empire had gained in the war after Godzilla ate their queen as a sign that he would reward those who kept him fed.

The old ways were reasserting themselves; mankind hadn’t realized it yet. Soon modern man would realize their vast cities meant as little to Godzilla and his ilk as the mud huts and stone temples of their ancestors; their advanced weaponry as ineffectual as the slings and the arrows of old. Humanity would have no choice but to bow and worship then Titans as they did in the days of prehistory. And then Godzilla would once more have all the virgin sacrifices he could eat. Besides, humans didn’t live very long anyway and were ultimately replaceable - eat a few girls here and there and a few dozen more would take their place.

As he turned to leave, Godzilla paused and let out an earth-rumbling belch that shook the few remaining windows left in the city. He did not notice as Madison’s tiny panties - absolutely soaked in the leviathan’s saliva -were propelled from the back of his throat and into midair by his eructation. At four hundred feet tall and nearly 100,000 tons, such minuscule things were entirely beneath his notice. As the king of monsters marched on unawares, Maddie’s sodden little panties spun and fluttered slowly towards the ground, finally coming to rest upon a mound of rubble. This pair of panties were the last remaining trace of poor Madison Russell; they would soon be lost and forgotten among the ruins of Los Angeles just as Maddie herself was now lost and soon to be forgotten in the belly of the beast.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
